A Beach Wedding (D)
by EvilDime
Summary: Charles trägt nicht zum ersten Mal diesen Kampf mit Erik aus, und etwas sagt ihm, dass es böse enden wird - wenn er nicht drastische Maßnahmen ergreift. (Cherik, Albus/Gellert)


_**Disclaimer:** Weder Harry Potter noch die X-Men gehören mir und ich verdiene hiermit nichts._

 _ **A/N:** Übersetzung meiner englischsprachigen Fic "A Beach Wedding". __Als eine Freundin mir dieses absolut geniale Fan-_ _Vi_ _deo zeigte (_ The Greater Good - Harry Potter - Dumbledore and Grindelwald _" by BroadStrokes), war mein erster Gedanke neben "Mann, ist das klasse!" dieser: "Oh, noch eine Beach Divorce...!" (Beach Divorce, also "Strand-Scheidung" ist im englischsprachigen_ _Raum_ _der Begriff für die Szene in_ _X-Men First Class_ _, an der sich Charles und Eriks Wege endgültig trennen.)_

* * *

 **Eine Strand-Hochzeit**

 _by Dime_

* * *

"Ich will dir nichts tun!"

Charles biss die Zähne zusammen und griff weiter an. Er wollte Erik auch nichts tun, wirklich nicht, aber wie könnte er einfach beiseite treten und zulassen, dass Erik Tausende von Menschen umbrachte?

Sie wälzten sich im Sand, beide verzweifelt um einen besseren Griff ringend, in einem Kampf um die Oberhand, bei dem es längst nicht mehr um Stolz, Hochmut oder freundliches Kabbeln ging. Menschenleben standen auf dem Spiel.

Eriks Faust landete einen Treffer - und Charles' Wahrnehmung der Realität kippte. Der Geschmack von Sand und Blut in seinem Mund vereint mit dem Geräusch der Wellen, die auf den Strand schlugen, und der Schmerz in seiner Brust, waren ihm so verdammt vertraut.

Er war schon einmal an diesem Punkt gewesen. An einem Strand wie diesem, in einer Situation, die dieser hier beklemmend ähnelte.

Und es hatte ein übles Ende genommen.

Komplett desorientiert, und doch von einer unbeirrbaren Entschlossenheit beseelt, kämpfte sich der Mann, der mehr als alles andere nach dem Größeren Wohl strebte, auf die Füße. Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher das Wissen stammte, doch auf einmal konnte er die Zukunft vor sich ausgebreitet sehen, als hätte er diesen Pfad schon einmal beschritten.

Am Ende des Pfades sah er den Triumph des Größeren Wohls.

Doch sah er dort auch Leid und Kummer; den Tod von Freunden und Familie, den Verlust der großen Liebe, den Verlust seiner Selbst. Ein so weites Abweichen von seinen Idealen, dass er ein unschuldiges Kind dazu abrichten würde, sein Leben "für das Größere Wohl" zu opfern. Dass er die Liebe seines Lebens ins Gefängnis schickte und selbst weit über seine Zeit hinaus lebte, einsam und alt.

In dem Moment traf er eine Entscheidung. Was auch immer es für das Größere Wohl bedeuten mochte, er würde denselben Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen.

Er würde diesen Streit nicht zwischen sie kommen lassen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Charles, wie Moira McTaggert ihre Pistole auf Erik richtete. Im Geiste sah er eine andere Waffe, die auf die Person gerichtet wurde, welche der Mittelpunkt seines Lebens und doch zugleich eine Bedrohung für die ganze Welt war, und er wusste, dass dieser Konflikt ein Opfer forderte...

Seine Schwester.

"Stop!"

Erik warf bei dem Ruf einen Blick über seine Schulter - und war so überrascht, dass er beinahe erneut die Kontrolle über all die Raketen verlor. Sie blieben mitten in der Luft stehen, wo sie hängen blieben, während er die seltsam veränderte Szene betrachtete.

Die Agentin hielt ihre Waffe auf ihn gerichtet. Doch Charles hatte sie eingefroren - wie auch alle anderen an diesem Strand, mit Ausnahme von Erik unter seinem Helm.

Charles selbst sah Erik mit Tränen in den Augen an, während er die Lippen entschlossen zusammenpresste. Als er sprach, zollte Erik ihm seine vollste Aufmerksamkeit; er wusste, was auch immer Charles nun sagen würde, es war gewiss alles andere als nebensächlich.

"Ich habe Fehler gemacht", begann Charles. Erneut nicht das, was Erik erwartet hatte. Charles war ein wunderbarer Mensch, doch wie jeder andere auch hatte er seine Fehler; Arroganz war unbestreitbar einer davon. "Sehr viele sogar. In meiner Vergangenheit sind so viele Dinge, auf die ich nicht stolz bin, wenn ich sie aufzählen sollte, wüsste ich gar nicht, wo anfangen. Doch eines bereue ich mehr als alles andere."

Mehrere Raketen fielen vom Himmel, als Charles zwei Schritte machte und seine Augen auf einmal Eriks ganzes Gesichtsfeld ausfüllten.

"Der eine Fehler, den ich immer bereut habe, immer bereuen _werde_ , ist, dass ich dich von mir weggestoßen habe."

Eriks Augen weiteten sich. "Was...?" Weiter kam er nicht.

Charles küsste ihn.

Sämtliche Raketen fielen vom Himmel und versanken mit einem Trommelwirbel verstreuter Platscher im Ozean. Die Arme des Mannes erhoben sich und umfassten die Hüfte des anderen.

Während die Kapitäne der Kriegsschiffe keine zwei Meilen von ihnen entfernt ihre Ersten Offiziere um Bestätigung baten, dass ihre Augen sie nicht trogen, standen diese zwei Menschen, welche dazu geboren waren, ihre Welt zu verändern, minutenlang nahezu bewegungslos am Strand und küssten sich.

Endlich lösten sie sich von einander.

"Charles, was...?", fragte Erik erneut.

"Ich liebe dich", sagte der andere Mann. "Ich liebe dich, Gellert."

Erik stolperte zurück und griff sich mit zitternder Hand an den Kopf. "Nein", flüsterte er, dann lauter: "NEIN!"

Bilder durchzuckten seinen Geist: ein geteilter Traum, verloren; eine Liebe, stark und doch zerbrochen. Ihr Tod. Sein Verrat. Dann eine einsame Zelle, so viele Jahre lang von der Welt weggesperrt, bis ein Verrückter kam um ihm über seine Suche von einst zu befragen, die er mit dem Mann geteilt hatte, welchen er so gut zu kennen geglaubt hatte.

Die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen rissen ihn zu Boden.

Während er im Sand saß und sich den schmerzenden Kopf hielt, fixierten Eriks Augen die eine Konstante in all seinen chaotischen Erinnerungen. Verzweifelt wandte er sich an seinen vor ihm stehenden besten Freund und schlimmsten Widersacher: "Albus..."

Der andere streckte die Hand aus und zog ihn auf die Füße. "Lass uns das nicht noch einmal machen", sagte er. "Lass uns das nie wieder einander antun."

Eriks Mund verzog sich zu einem trockenen Grinsen. "Was meinst du, wie oft wir diesen Tanz bereits getanzt haben?"

Charles schloss ergeben die Augen. "Viel zu oft, mit Sicherheit. Unsere Positionen scheinen tief verankert zu sein: Du kämpfst für die Überlegenheit unserer Art, und opferst dabei willkürlich unsere eigenen Leute wie auch die anderen für deine Ziele; und ich, ich kämpfe für ein harmonisches Zusammenleben aller -"

"- und opferst auf dem Weg dorthin beinahe genauso viele Leben wie ich."

Charles verzog das Gesicht. "Meine opfern sich selbst."

"Nicht ohne deinen Einfluss."

"...Wohl wahr."

Erik grinste frech. "Was sind wir doch für ein Paar!"

Charles schnaubte. "Mächtig, arrogant, und strohdumm?"

"Genau."

Ihre Arme fanden die Hüften des jeweils anderen und sie zogen einander in einen weiteren Kuss. Dabei verlor Charles seine Konzentration und die Leute am Strand begannen sich wieder zu bewegen.

Agentin McTaggert freilich verpasste diese wunderbare Gelegenheit, auf den abgelenkten Erik Lehnsherr zu schießen. Stattdessen sicherte sie ihre Waffe und steckte sie zurück in die Halterung. Angesichts der Szene, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte, traute sie ihrer eigenen Waffentauglichkeit nicht. Die Worte, die sie die beiden Männer sagen hörte, nachdem sie ihren Kuss beendeten, konnten keinesfalls wahr sein; offensichtlich beeinträchtigte irgendetwas ihre Wahrnehmungen. Wenn sie jetzt ihre Waffe abfeuerte, wer konnte schon sagen, welchen Schaden sie damit anrichtete?

"Wenn wir aufhören wollen, wieder und wieder dieselben Fehler zu machen, müssen wir ausnahmsweise einmal _nicht_ gegeneinander arbeiten."

"Aber unsere Ideologien sind unvereinbar!"

"Nun, das stimmt. Ich vermute, dann sollten wir uns eben diesmal nicht in die Politik einmischen."

Charles hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue an. "Du glaubst wirklich, dass wir beide es schaffen werden, uns aus der Politik herauszuhalten?"

Erik schnaubte grummelig. "Vielleicht eher nicht. Aber wir dürfen uns nicht direkt einmischen. Das wäre... ungut."

Charles Augen schweiften auf der Suche nach einer Lösung über den Strand und landeten auf der komplett desorientierten Raven.

"Meine Schwester!", rief er erfreut aus.

"Arianna?", fragte Erik zweifelnd.

"Ja, die auch", sagte Charles, "aber jetzt gerade spreche ich von Raven. Wir haben beide einen gewissen Einfluss auf sie, was ihr ein ausgeglicheneres Weltbild verschafft. Sie kann unsere Schnittstelle zur Politik sein!"

Ravens verlorener Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich langsam in ein Stirnrunzeln.

"Momentan ist sie zu hundert Prozent auf meiner Seite", wandte Erik ein. "Wie kannst du da von einer ausgeglichenen Sichtweise sprechen?"

Erik hatte Charles selten so selbstgefällig grinsen gesehen. "Sie ist nicht so sehr _auf_ deiner Seite, als sie sich wünscht, _an_ deiner Seite zu sein. Wenn sie erst erkennt, wie unglaublich schwul du bist, wird sie mich mit Gewissheit nicht mehr so kompromisslos schneiden. Immerhin sind wir zusammen aufgewachsen und die geschwisterliche Liebe zwischen uns war sehr stark."

Eriks Mund verzog sich abschätzig, während Ravens blaue Haut im Hintergrund einen dezenten Grünstich annahm. _'Schwul...?'_ , wiederholten ihre Lippen lautlos.

"Nicht die Art von Geschwisterliebe", schimpfte Charles und gab Erik einen spielerischen Klaps.

"Naja, bei deiner Familie weiß man ja nie", sagte Erik mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen. "Wie war das noch mit dieser Ziege...?"

"Mein Bruder hat _rein gar nichts_ mit der Ziege gemacht, und die Anschuldigungen waren komplett an den Haaren herbeigezogen!"

"Über deinen Bruder habe ich auch gar nichts gesagt, Albus."

Charles wurde knallrot. "Können wir die Vergangenheit nicht einfach vergessen und uns auf die Zukunft konzentrieren? _Bitte!_ "

Das Funkeln schimmerte noch immer in Eriks Augen, doch er gab großmütig seine Zustimmung. Beide wandten sich nun der immer noch etwas blass aussehenden Raven zu. "Also, wie wär's, Raven: Wir hören auf, einander zu bekämpfen, und im Gegenzug erweist du uns die Ehre, unser politisches Sprachrohr zu sein?"

"Das ist ein Scherz, oder?", fragte sie schwach. "Sprachrohr für euch _beide_? Die gegensätzlichen Forderungen würden mich umbringen!"

"Würden sie nicht", sagte Charles entschieden. "Genau das versuchen wir ja zu verhindern."

"Hm?"

"Nicht so wichtig. Aber du weißt doch", sagte Erik und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, "dass wir beide wirklich eine sehr hohe Meinung von dir haben. Und dass wir dich lieben."

Hoffnung kehrte einen Moment lang in ihren Blick zurück.

"Als Schwester", fügte Charles hinzu und schlang seinen Arm von der anderen Seite um ihre Hüfte, während Erik zustimmend nickte und damit ihre Hoffnung zerschlug. "Und wir halten unsere Schwester für intelligent genug, für uns zu sprechen -"

"- und stark genug, uns die Stirn zu bieten", beendete Erik den Satz.

Raven entzog sich der doppelten Seitenumarmung; die beiden Männer blieben zu zweit zurück, die Arme wieder eng um einander geschlungen. "Warum sollte ich so etwas total Verrücktes tun?"

Erik sah sie schräg an und zeigte auf die Kriegsschiffe vor der Küste. "Weil ich gerade unser aller Leben gerettet habe?"

Charles schmollte kurz sehr niedlich, ehe er seinen Senf dazu gab: "Weil ich gerade den Beginn eines Krieges verhindert habe." Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Erik.

Raven warf entnervt die Hände in die Luft. "Verdammt, okay, ich mach's!" Sie starrte die beiden wütend an. "Aber ich will keine Ziegen auf dem Grundstück sehen! Oder irgendwelche lodernden Vögel oder dreiköpfigen Hunde, ist das klar?"

Die zwei Männer nickten brav.

"Aber vielleicht ein Riesenschachspiel?", flüsterte Charles Erik zu. Und an eine zornige Raven gerichtet: "Denk an die Balance zwischen Wut und Gelassenheit..."

"Es muss aus Metall sein", antwortete Erik ihm ebenso leise. Dann, mit einem besorgten Blick auf Raven, die kurz davor schien, dass ihr eine blaue Ader platzte: "Lass uns das später diskutieren. Erstmal sollten wir die Situation hier unter Kontrolle bekommen."

Gemeinsam musterten sie ihren gestrandeten Blackbird, die noch immer auf sie fokussierten Kriegsschiffe und den reichlich verstörten Rest ihrer Gruppe.

"Öhm. Einen Kuss zur Ermutigung?", fragte Charles aus dem Mundwinkel. Das Verlangen nach Prokrastination siegte mit Leichtigkeit über seinen Drang, dem Größeren Wohl zu dienen.

Erik warf einen Blick in die Runde, schürzte die Lippen und nickte.

Der Kuss dauerte an... immer weiter... und weiter... und brach ab.

"Autsch!"

Charles zog sich zurück, eine Hand zu seinen plötzlich blutenden Lippen erhoben. Er starrte Erik zornig an. "Musstest du ausgerechnet als Haifisch wiederkommen?"

Erik starrte empört zurück. "Wir können nicht alle mit natürlichem Dauerlippenstift wiedergeboren werden. …Und zumindest habe _ich_ keine Schwäche für Ziegen."

"ARGH!"

~ Ende ~


End file.
